Best I Ever Had: A sad Jacey story RE-WRITE!
by mizz hottie
Summary: This story is about Joey and Stacey's happiness, but their happiness is drowned by Mai Valentine running over Stacey with her car, and Joey follows the ambulance to the hospital, where Stacey is headed. Joey/OC.


This story is about how Joey and Stacey were happy together, doing normal couple things. Like hanging out at the local mall, taking romantic walks on the beach and so on. but, there was one thing that Joey did to Stacey that got her upset: HE CHEATED ON HER WITH A GIRL! but not just any girl, he cheated on her with her nemesis, Mai Valentine. and she had everything a guy could ever want in a girl. looks, beauty and the body of a playboy bunny. and one day, she did the most horrible thing that made Joey hate her. She ran over Stacey with her car, WHILE she was walking home from school. After that little scene, everyone, including Joey, gathered around her and were in shock. but no one was more shocked than him. As soon as he saw his girlfriend's lifeless body, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Everything's gonna be okay, dude." Tristan Taylor reassured him. Joey looked at Tristan with more tears coming down and yelling in anger: "NO IT'S NOT! STUPID MAI RAN OVER HER!" then the ambulance arrived and the paramedics got off with a stretcher, walked over to Joey with it and gave him the bad news. "I'm sorry. I don't think your girlfriend will survive." one of them said. Joey freaked out: "NO! IT CAN'T BE! SHE HAS TO LIVE! IF SHE DIES, I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE HER AGAIN OR ASK HER TO MARRY ME DOWN THE ROAD!" he yelled, practically in hysterics. "Is there anything you can do?" Yugi asked. the paramedic looked at him. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Yugi Muto. Stacey Muto's cousin." he said.

"Oh. hello. Well, there is a way she can live." he said. "Really? what's that?" Joey asked, hopefully. "She has to have her head stitched up and bandaged." the paramedic said. "But she'll live, right?" Tristan asked. "Yes." Joey breathed a sigh of relief. then they rolled her away, put her in the back of the ambulance, closed the doors, went to the driver and passenger sides, opened those doors and closed them. then the ambulance drove away. "I'm going to see her and fix this." Joey said, getting into his truck and starting the engine. the group walked over to him.

and the "Best I Ever Had" song began blasting through his truck radio:

Now I know

I messed up bad

You were the best I ever had

I let you down

in the worst way

it hurts me every single day

I'm dying to let you know

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry

And ask for a second chance

'Cause when it all comes down to the end

I could sure use a friend

So many things I would take back

You were the best I ever had

I don't blame you for hating me

I didn't mean to make you leave

You and I were living like a love song

I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone

Now I know you're the only one that I want

I want you back, I want you

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry

And ask for a second chance

(All I want to do)

Cause when it all comes down to the end

(Is make it up to you)

You were the best I ever had

We fell in love for a reason

Now you're leaving

And I just want you back

So many things we believed in

Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back

I'll never let go of the heart I broke

You and I were living like a love song

Now I know you're the only one that I want

I want you back, I want you

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry

And ask for a second chance

Cause when it all comes down to the end

I could sure use a friend

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry

(Sorry)

And ask for a second chance

Cause when it all comes down to the end

I could sure use a friend

(Is make it up to you)

You were the best I ever had

I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams

I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me

You were,

You were the best I ever had

I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams

I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me.

I feel so bad, I feel so bad

You were,

You were the best I ever had

(Perfect for how Joey's feeling)

"Are you sure about this Joey?" Serenity asked her brother, while she also had tears falling down her face. "Positive sis." he said in that sexy Brooklyn accent that drove Stacey crazy. And with one last wave at his friends and sister, he drove away. meanwhile, at the hospital, Stacey woke up in a hospital room. "What am I doing here?" she asked herself. then there was a knock on the door. "GO AWAY MAI!" she yelled. "It's not Mai, it's Joey. he said. then he came in. "What are you doing here babe?" Stacey asked. Joey sat in the chair next to her bed and took her hand in his.

"I came here to apologize for what I did to you." he said, reaching out his rough hand that was still held in hers and stroked her soft, dark brown hair. "Well, you shouldn't cheat on me with Mai in the first place." she said angrily. "I know. I'm sorry for hurting you like that. she just came at me and started kissing me out of nowhere." Joey said. "And you pushed her off?" Stacey asked. "Yeah. when I told her I was seeing you, she got all mad." Stacey was relieved to hear that. "But what I want from you is a second chance. will you forgive me?" Joey asked with hope in his eyes. She smiled and kissed him.

"Of course I forgive you and give you another chance." she said. Joey was happy to hear that. "Good." he said. "I promise to be the most loyal boyfriend ever." then he took her hands and they looked at each other for a long time. then, Stacey's eyes were filled with tears and she had her head down. "Hey! what are ya crying about?" Joey asked softly, lifting her head so that she can look at him and wiping her tears away. "I don't know. it's just. when Mai ambushed you, I thought you were getting back together with her." she said.

Joey laughed. "I'm not getting back together with her. she found me alone in the alley and asked if you were with me and I said no, and she started touching me inappropriately and then I walked away from her." he said. then there was another knock on the door. "Joseph? it's me. your mother." Mrs. Wheeler said. "Come in mom." Joey said. She came in the room, accompanied by Serenity, who ran to her brother and best friend. she hugged him first, then as soon as she saw Stacey, she started to cry and hug her. "Hi Joey." Serenity said.

"What happened to Stacey sweetie?" Mrs. Wheeler asked her son, while looking concerned for his girlfriend. Joey told her the whole story. and when he mentioned Mai running over Stacey with her car and causing her to have a concussion in her head, she was in shock. "Why would she do that?" she asked. "She's still upset about the break up." Joey told her. "Oh, so you guys didn't work out that well?" she asked, while she inspected Stacey's head. Then the doctors came in, stitched her head and covered it with bandages, so only her face could be seen. "I'm glad I dumped her. she's been driving me nuts and stalking me." he said, looking at Stacey, who was chatting animatedly with Serenity.

Then Mrs. Wheeler put her hand on his shoulder. "Joey, I'm glad you did the right thing." she said. "I know. thanks Mom." Joey smiled. "Well, I have to get going. Serenity, let's go." she said. then Serenity left with her mom, leaving Joey and Stacey alone. "Well, I gotta go too." Joey said, getting out of his chair and giving Stacey one last kiss on her forehead, Edward Cullen style and leaving the hospital. meanwhile, at Domino High, as Joey walked through the halls, everybody was talking about Stacey.

Then he came inside his classroom and joined his friends. then, Yugi Muto began to speak. "How's Stacey doing?" he asked about his cousin. "How's her head?" Bakura asked. "Great. it's barely healing, but she did flip out when I mentioned Mai." Joey told them. "Well, she needs to watch where she's going next time." Tristan said. "I think the reason she did that is because the break up's affecting her and she's jealous of Stacey." Tea Gardener said. "Why's that?" Joey asked. "Because. she's beautiful, smart, shy and she's got you." she said.

"I know. it's like, when I'm around her, she makes me happy and when she smiles, I get weak-kneed." he said. then the bell rang and everybody went to their lockers. After an hour of class, Joey and the group decided to visit Stacey. On their way to Joey's truck, they were cornered by Mai. Joey got angry. "What you ya want Mai?" he asked, annoyed. "I want you to dump Stacey and be with me again." Mai said. "No way. Joey loves Stacey. besides, it's your fault she's in the hospital. you need to watch where you're going, next time." Tristan chimed in, defending Joey and Stacey. Mai finally gave up and walked away. "What was her deal?" Duke Devlin asked, while he, Tea, Tristan, Bakura and Yugi all got in the back of the truck and Joey got in the driver's seat and started the engine.

On the way to the hospital, Joey was thinking about Stacey. Tristan studied his friend's depressed face in the rear-view mirror from the back of the truck. "Oh man! I've never seen Joey this down before." he said, feeling concerned for his friend. Yugi and the others looked too. "Poor Joey." Tea said, worrying about her friend too.

Yugi began to worry too._ "I hope Stacey gets recovered soon_._"_ he thought to himself and also thinking about his cousin. five minutes later, they came to the hospital. and, as always, Joey got out of the truck, without waiting for the rest of the group to join him and ran at top speed towards the hospital and lobby. then he and the rest of the gang approached the front desk. "Hi, is my girlfriend still here?" he asked. the receptionist looked at him. "What's her name?" she asked. "Stacey Muto." Joey said. She smiled and said: "Here it is. she's in room 213. the doctor will show you." Joey was relieved. "Thanks." he said. then he ran down the hall. the doctor stopped him from running. "Whoa. hold on. slow down there, young man." he said, halting Joey. "Sorry doc. I'm in a hurry to see Stacey." he said. "Oh. in that case, go right in." he said, unlocking the door and coming in.


End file.
